Products such as operating systems and computer applications have traditionally provided some form of help feature or documentation to assist a user in learning how to use the product. Such help features typically respond to direct inquiries from a user, such as a selection made from a help menu or a term entered into a help search function. Tutorials have also been provided, either online or client based, in which a user reads help documentation and participates in step-by-step exercises to become familiar with the product.